


the early life

by kinpika



Series: lyrium high [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of backstory for the two of them, Older warden, Pre-DAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: She wasn’t smiling. No, she was, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t feel the same.





	the early life

Ambrose sits quietly at the back of the class, hands folded in his lap, legs crossed and waiting. Before him, Jason and Melindra were talking loudly, hands waving about, red in the face as their voices got higher with excitement.

It was the day that Miss Basilia was to return to teaching. All the other apprentices had been talking, laughing, shouting, all night about it! And Ambrose felt the same. He _loved_  the classes with Miss Basilia. She wasn’t stuffy like some of the other tutors - everyone thought so too!

So when they heard the voices, the familiar sound of a robe swishing around the bookcases, Jowan finally sat next to him, and they all turned at once. 

“Miss Basilia!”

All at once, everyone got to their feet. It was hard not to follow, each one of them jumping on her at once. Ambrose was quick to reach for her, and he refused to budge even as Danny got closer still. Sticking out his tongue, Ambrose just looked up at Miss Basilia and-

She wasn’t smiling. No, she was, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t feel the same.

But Ambrose felt it, in how her hand didn’t seem to quite touch his hair when she patted his head. How her eyes looked tired and bruised. Ambrose didn’t understand, when he held onto the end of her robes and she walked forward. Where was her belly? Jowan said Miss Basilia was having a baby, but (and Ambrose quickly looked around), there were no babies. 

Only a few more templars, watching closely.

Their classes started the same. A tease about homework. Asking everyone to stand. Miss Basilia humming a tune, and they’d all close their eyes. Begin to let the magic flow through them, and Miss Basilia would use words like ‘ebb’ and ‘flow’ and sometimes they’d even dance. 

Ambrose didn’t close his eyes. He was disobeying the teacher but he didn’t _want_ to close his eyes. All the tutors called him gifted, said he had something special, words he didn’t understand and couldn’t always remember. Intuitan? Intooision?  _Intuition_ , is a word his mind provides, and Ambrose should question where it came from, but he remembered asking Miss Basilia about that word, months ago, when he’d first pressed a hand against her belly. 

And she’d explained that he could understand naturally. ‘But understand what, Miss Basilia?’ he’d asked, to a laugh and a ruffle of hair and being told to go on his way. No, he didn’t understand. And now more than ever, he just didn’t get it.

Miss Basilia was crying. And he wasn’t the only one watching.

**Author's Note:**

> ambrose would be around 7 during this, with rene being born only a little prior.


End file.
